


Oh, Oh, Oh, It's Magic, You Know (Never Believe it Ain't So)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Dumb SH AUs [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Tattoos, Oblivious Clary Fray, Oblivious Simon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Clary Fray, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Simon Lewis, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: At first, the flame only came with emotion. Eventually, she learned to control it, call on it.





	1. Chapter 1

She was 18 when she learned about the flame.

It was after an argument with her mother. It was trivial, really, but to her, it seemed like the world. One minute, she was glaring at Jocelyn and the next…

The next, the carpet was at her feet was melted and the fire alarm was going off.

Jocelyn and Luke took her to her favorite ice cream shop and started talking. They told her about things- _people_ \- called _Elementals_. People who could conjure the elements, use them as they wished.

They told her about a school for people like her. _The Institute_. It sounded overly pretentious, and she didn’t like it.

They next day, she was a student.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Institute_ was a large school, housed inside an old church. Large stained glass windows painted the tiled floors and stone walls a multitude of colors. Students and staff milled around, chatting, reading, or looking at giant screens.

Clary stood in the doorway, holding her suitcase, staring owlishly around the room. Simon, her best friend- no _brother_ \- stood next to her, a gentle breeze rushing from his fingertips.

A tall blonde stood in front of them, broad as he towered over them. Tattoos wound around his arms and neck, buried into his golden skin. He was intimidating, his bicolored eyes boring into their souls.

“Follow me.” He barked, walking away without checking to see if Clary or Simon followed him. They looked at each other for a long, terse moment.

They had to run to catch up.  



	3. Chapter 3

The boy led them deeper into the church, past large rooms and vast halls.

Finally, they stopped in front of a towering set of double doors. A strange symbol, a diamond with two hooks coming from the top, was _burned_ into the thick cherry wood. The doorknobs, two giant masses of crystal glass set against wrought iron, gleamed dangerously in the light.

“Headmistress Lightwood is inside. She’ll provide you your rooming info, class schedules, and your Type. Izzy’s in the main room. She and Alec will show you around.” The boy said. He turned on his heel without another word, leaving the two staring at the doors nervously.

“So. Which one of us does the honors?” Simon asked with a gulp. Clary shrugged and knocked.

The sound reverberated through the hallway, a sharp sound that hurt their ears. The door opened ominously.

Clary looked at Simon and shrugged before stepping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why these parts are so long but they are


	4. Chapter 4

The inside of the office was impressive.

Dark wooden walls, the same as the doors, were inlaid with gorgeous paintings and stained glass art depicting angels. A plush couch was against one wall, bookcases against the other open walls. A large desk was in front of the window, and sat behind it in a plush wingback chair, was a woman.

She had tanned skin lined with the same markings as the boy. Her hair, a dark, shining black, was pulled tight against her scalp in a tight ponytail. She was wearing a sharp dark blue dress. She had a no-nonsense air about her.

Clary and Simon were immediately terrified of her.

“So this is Jocelyn’s daughter.” She said dryly, not looking up from the paperwork spread out in front of her. Clary bristled slightly.

“I’m Headmistress Lightwood. Here are your schedules and your rooming information. Clarissa, you are a Pyrokinetic. Simon, you are an Aerokinetic. Now, Isabelle and Alexander will show you both around. They’re in the entrance hall.” She said, handing them each a pile of paper. They stood there for a moment, a little startled.

She looked up after a moment. “What are you waiting for? Out of my office!” She snapped, pointing at the door. They both scrambled to leave, practically tripping over themselves.

After stumbling through the halls for a few minutes, they found their way back to the entrance hall. They stood there for a moment, looking at the sizable amount of people. Finally, Clary stepped forwards, Simon in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take them long to find Isabelle and Alexander.

Or, more accurately, it didn’t take very long for Isabelle and Alexander to find them.

Isabelle was shorter than both of them, with long, black hair that fell at her back. Her skin, a little darker than Simon’s, was covered in the same markings as everyone else. Her eyes, a shining dark color, were glinting mischievously. She was wearing a tight, low cut black crop top and a pair of sinfully tight jeans. Her red lips were tugged apart in a smile. She looked amiable, but… intimidating, in the way a beautiful but deadly flower was.

Alexander was much more intimidating in the traditional sense. He towered over both of them, his frame broader than either of them could hope for. His dark hair was messy in a controlled way, falling into his disinterested eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and torn jeans. The same dark tattoos were pressed under his tan skin.

“Hi there. I’m Izzy, and this is my brother Alec. We’ll be showing you two around.” Izzy said with a smile that they couldn’t help but return. Alec rolled his eyes.

“I’m Clary, and this is Simon.” Clary introduced. She smiled as Izzy slung an arm around her shoulders. Simon gripped her hand a little tighter, an aggressive wind stirring around his feet.

“Calm down. You’re going to cause a wind storm.” Alec snapped. The wind at Simon’s feet grew.

“Sorry! I can’t control it.” He mumbled, his nails biting into Clary’s skin.

“Well, that’s why you’re here. Let me see your info.” She said, holding a hand out to each of them. They handed over their information, Simon shooting Clary a wary look.

“Cool, I have classes with you guys. My brother Jace has some classes with you, too. Your rooming is this way.” She said, tugging them behind her. Alec stalked a few paces back, an ever-terrifying presence at Simon’s back.

The section of the building that Izzy led them to was composed of winding hallways, with several doors to each wall. Most had little signs on them, decorated with doodles and names. A few of them were bare, the same dark cherry wood and thick glass doorknobs.

Izzy stopped in front of a door at the end of a hall. “This is where you’ll be sleeping. The rooms are pretty big, so there shouldn’t be an issue. And you two seem close, anyway.” Izzy winked, opening the door.

The room was impressive. There were two queen beds, one against each wall, a large bay window set in between them. A closet was set into one wall, a chest of drawers against the other. There were two desks, a couch, and plenty of space for other furniture.

“This is bigger than my apartment.” Simon mumbled, staring around the room in bewildered amazement. Clary laughed softly, letting go of his hand. She walked further into the room, carefully appraising every corner.

“I can put my easel here! And this desk is perfect for storing my supplies… I call the closet!” She chirped, her cheeks splitting in a grin. Simon put a hand on her shoulder.

“Pumpkin, breathe. You’re scattered.” He said, smiling to himself. She giggled and nodded before apologizing quietly.

“Usually they don’t put couples together. It’s unusual. I’d take advantage of it.” Izzy joked, still in the doorway. The two younger kids stared at her, eyes wide. They burst out laughing.

“Oh, no, we aren’t dating! Simon’s like my brother. Besides, I’m a lesbian.” She said, laughter making her face ruddy. She was smiling, her eyes twinkling brighter than the stars outside the window.

The light in Izzy’s eyes shifted. “Oh?” She asked, her smile turning mischievous. Alec rolled his eyes and stepped forwards, his shadow casting over his sister.

“Get some rest. Izzy will show you your classes tomorrow morning. Curfew is at 9, lights out is at 10. Wakeup call is at 5. Breakfast is at 6. Classes start at 7. There is no excuse for being late or missing class.” He said pithily. He grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A LONG PART LMAO


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy woke Simon and Clary up at 5 am sharp. They both vaguely wanted to die as they noticed the sun was still settled below the horizon. They got dressed quickly, only lingering for a few minutes on Simon’s binder-vs-bra debacle and Clary’s bra-vs-flat chest debacle. Eventually they settled, ignoring the way Izzy’s eyes dragged over the noticeable change in their forms.

Breakfast was served in a large dining hall, filled with long cherry tables and cushioned chairs. Izzy dragged them over to a table near the back of the room. She motioned for them to sit, chuckling as they chose the seats at the very edge of the table.

Eventually, students began to file into the room, some looking miserable and disgruntled, others chipper and full of energy. Alec and the blonde boy wandered over, a short girl and a tall brunet with dyed hair trailing behind them.

The girl had thick, loose c3 hair that was puffed in a rough afro that hung down to her ears. Her dark skin shimmered behind her lowcut red tanktop, body chain, and skinnies. Her dark eyes looked tired, but her smile seemed genuine. Clary’s eyes were drawn to the three long scars wrapping around the side of her neck.

The tall brunet had musculature hidden behind satin shirts and tight pants. His hair was spiked and threaded with hot pink, which matched the color buried along his nails. His kind gold eyes were lined with silver and black, glitter pressed along his sharp brown cheekbones. He was wearing a blue satin shirt opened down to where his bellybutton should’ve been, skin tight pvc pants, and thick leather boots. Multiple necklaces hung from his neck, six large rings decorating his nimble fingers.

The blonde looked tired and angry, his dichromatic eyes hidden with black bags and thick eyeliner. His limp hair was pulled into a loose bun, though some still fell in his eyes. He was wearing a sweater, leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots that had seen better days. The smell of acrid smoke and the crackle of fire could he heard from him, the occasional loose ember flying from his chipped-polish covered fingertips. Sharp wounds, barely scabbed over, were buried into his pallid skin, the flush of bruises pressed under his skin.

They all sat- Izzy next to Clary, the blonde next to Simon, the shorter girl near Izzy, and Alec and the brunet next to the brooding blonde. Simon shot Clary a worried look, drawing an arm around his center. He regretted his decision to leave his binder in his bag. Clary gripped his hands and smiled.

Food seemed to appear out of nowhere, filling the platters in the center of the table. Simon’s eyes widened as he saw the kosher foods, Clary’s as she saw a platter labelled gluten free.

“Where did this come from?” Clary mused, piling food on her plate hungrily. Simon followed suit, just then noticing the rumble of his stomach.

The short girl shrugged. “Our kitchen staff is made up of geokinetics and cibumkinetics. They can either conjure food from the Earth or they can control how it acts and grows and shit.” She said, chewing on a hunk of unidentifiable meat.

“Oh, yeah. Clary, Simon, this is my brother Jace,” Izzy gestured to the blonde, “this is Maia,” she ribbed the girl next to her, “and Alec’s boyfriend Magnus.” She said, winking at the brunet practically leaning on Alec, who blushed with a grumble.

“I won’t hesitate to electrocute you.” He muttered, a spark flying from his finger. Izzy chuckled.

“I’m sure that I’d have protection.” She joked, tossing an arm around Clary and Maia each. The other girl just rolled her eyes and adjusted Izzy’s arm, while Clary bristled and turned a harsher shade than her hair.

“Anyway, you’re in good hands. Don’t worry. After we eat, I’ll lead you to your classes. You can ask any of us for help if you need it.” Izzy said sincerely, a gentle smile tipping her red lips.

Alec rolled his eyes, Jace mumbled something, Magnus smiled, and Maia bared her teeth in something resembling a smile.

Something akin to fearful excitement shivered along their spines.


End file.
